Satin and Garnets
by wishlady
Summary: When a giant of a man loses his way a small elven female must put aside distrust to help him and in so doing helps herself.


Based on Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 edition. I own only the story line. The information about Goliaths can be found in Races of Stone. The magic item Hewards Handy Haversack is found in the Dungeon Masters Guide.

Every day was a game, at least that is what he thought until the day the game changed. He had been honorable, he had done each task that was set before him with vigor. Each day was a new challenge, but the greatest challenge was coming. His father was getting to the point that he would be challenged if he did not step down. When it happened he would be the one to step up, but for today the sun was shining and he was strong.

Br'Tak watched as his older brother strode out of his tent. Drae'Dok was taller than most Goliaths, his marks were the color of blood and his stature with in the tribe beyond reproach. He would be the next Chieftain when their father stepped down. No one would challenge him for he was extremely well respected and he was an awesome fighter. That is if nothing changed but, his lip curled at the thought, there would be change. Drae'Dok disappeared around another tent and as he did Br'Tak entered his tent. He was searching for one of his knives, while there he dropped a sticky pellet into a wine skin. He knew it would dissolve and when he drank it there would be no way to detect it. Taking the knife he left with out a single look back.

A single conversation later, an exchange of a few gems and the deal was done. Br'Tak went about his day and at sunset watched as his brother drank the drugged wine. The effects wouldn't be felt for another day and that is when he would challenge him. It would be glorious to win and he would, through any means necessary.

Drae'Dok woke feeling slightly less than himself but shrugged it off to too much drink the night before. He stumbled a moment but then straightened and headed to get something to eat. All day in every competition his brother bested him. The number of elk his only one but Br'Tak downed 3. The race back to the tribe, he took 12 minutes but Br'Tak took only nine. On and on it went each time. That night as the sun set Br'Tak stood in front of the fire and slapped him like a child. A grave insult one that could not be allowed to pass. Moments into the battle he felt a sting on his thigh and Drae'Dok began getting dizzy. Out of the darkness a blade flew. What was happening, there were no blades in a challenge fight? Time seemed to slow as he realized that Br'Tak had been hit by a blade. Suddenly the eldest were pulling them apart, the blade was picked up and shown around. It was his blade.

Council was called, his confused mind made more confused by the commotion. Accusations flew and he was left to stumble his way though an explanation. He tried to say he did not do this dishonorable thing but the proof was there. The shaman checked him over and found nothing, no drug or poison. The decision quick and final, exile. The look in his fathers eyes as he left. His possessions rudely thrown after him.

He was shattered. All his life he had been told that honor was the most important thing about a mans character, without honor they were not a man. He had fought honorably but there had been something wrong. That knife had been in his tent, how did it wind up in the challenge. Why had he been so disoriented today and the wave of dizziness during the combat had been unusual. What did it matter anymore, he was with out honor and left to wonder before his time?

It was weeks of walking before he left the mountains and months more before he walked into settled lands. He was not far from a small village when he heard the distinct cries of pain and the clashing of weapons. No thought crossed his mind he merely reacted.

He ran into the town to see a dozen or more kobolds fighting the towns people. Two orcs had cornered the only true fighter in the town, the blacksmith, and were keeping him occupied. Already they had managed to score on him several time. Drae'Dok took in all of this in a single glance and then exploded into action. His axe shone as he whipped it around making perfect contact with one of the orcs. The blood flew in an arch, splattering the blacksmith, the other orc and himself. He turned his axe on the back swing to bring in an over handed swing onto the other orc. His blood pounded and his eyes seemed glass bright. No thought entered him as the high of battle overwhelmed him. The feeling of his axe sinking into flesh, getting caught on the orcs collar bone, drove him further into his frenzy.

A yank and his axe was free. A quick step and he was with in fighting distance of a kobold. A massive punch sends it flying a helpless human laying on the ground. Blood flying, movement out of the corner of his eye. A quick twist a scaled leg hit's the ground, no longer attached to it's owner. Screams of agony all around him More blood, some of which is his. A blade sticking out of his thigh. Yank it out and use it on the foolish kobold that thought to use it on him. A swift turn and another goes down. Running for the next, to late to save the human who has been mortally wounded at the kobolds hands, her eyes glassy, her hands holding her organs in as her breath fades and she dies. Drae'Dok swings bringing his axe down on to the kobold spilling his blood, it mixes with hers and it is all red.

Soon no kobold is left in the town and all that is left is the clean up, the burials and goodbyes. There had been only two deaths, the daughter of a visiting farmer and the blacksmiths youngest son. Drae'Dok stood there, chest heaving as he took in the carnage. He dropped his head as he saw that he had failed them, just as he had failed his people. He had allowed these deaths, if he had been stronger, faster, better there would have been no deaths at all. He was useless. From out of a well made building came a large rolly polly man. He was dressed in a suit and was hurrying towards Drae'Dok and he looked to want to speak.

Drae'Dok turned from him and stepped to the village well. He yanked up a bucket and started to clean the blood off of himself. Soon the only blood left was on his cloths and there was little he could do about that.

"Ah! My good man, we are extremely grateful for your timely interruption of that raid. With out you we would have all been slaughtered. Please let us give you what we can. It isn't much but we can give you a proper bath, get your cloths cleaned and all the drink you want. Please let us show our appreciation." He fluttered his hands at he stared up the length of the massive goliath, his nervousness at being in the presence of what was clearly a warrior of some caliber making itself known.

"Bath, Clean cloths and drink. I will take it. I hope you have a large amount of whisky." His words were quiet but his thoughts clear. Perhaps he could drink enough to forget his shame. Less than hour later he was installed at the bar drinking. They kept him plied with liquor all night and by the time darkness fell he was oblivious to all but the most obvious of things.

The next day the same man approached him about staying in the town.

"I know that a warrior like you must be needed in many places and we can not offer the amenities of many of the larger towns but we would be willing to give you one of our small houses and all the drink you could want if you would stay here and be our master at arms. Would you stay please?" The voice was whiny but the idea that he could drink himself stupid every night appealed to him.

"Very well, show me where I will be living." He stood slowly and followed the shocked man. He was shown to a tiny hut that could barely be called a house, but it was not a tent. It was made of fieldstone and had two small rooms. The front room had a small fireplace, a table with a single chair and a large comfortable looking chair. He dropped his bag and went into the other room to see a large box bed had been set up for him. There were coarse wool blankets and the mattress was a simple hay tick but it was more than he had. He walked back to the front looked at the older man and spoke "Call me when you need me keep whiskey her and get out." With that he slumped into the chair and ignored everything else. A few hours later a young boy came lugging a small keg of whiskey and a plate of dinner.

"Here sir, me da sayed yu' be wantin' dis. Der's food thare too." He set the plate down on the table stared for a moment and then retreated rapidly from the house.

Drae'Dok stared for a moment at his retreating back before heading to the table and the waiting whiskey. He eyed the food but reached for the alcohol, soon his vision blurred and he forgot everything.

Thus his days passed. Everyday a new keg appeared along with a plate of food. Some times he was called out to fight some threat. Sometimes he was asked to help move something large or even to help put up a new house. He never socialized and as soon as the task was done he retreated to his house. He did not think of it as home, no it was just a place to get drunk and forget.

Time passed as his drinking got worse. He left only to fight and was drinking before he got back to his house. One day he simply dropped his battle axe after the fight and grabbed his drink. He left it there. The mayor had it picked up and thought perhaps it was a good thing that he left it as it would give them a better hold over the huge man. All the while the blacksmith watched and worried.

Henrich Ironhand had been the blacksmith in this small place for several decades and had lost more than one child over the years. It had hurt each time and he had retreated into drink but had found his way back each time. He could see that the big man was in pain but didn't know how he could help. He did know that he owed the man not only for his life but the for that of his wife's. Dok had saved him first but the helpless woman he had saved from the kobolds that first fight had been Isabelle's. He had to do something, for the goliath was drinking himself to death.

He watched as the mayor started to use the big man for things that only looked like battles. The goliath was so drunk going in that he didn't notice that some of these fights were set ups, bets were placed and magic used to witness. The mayor was making money, and because there was more people coming in there were times when he was needed for real fights, and more money all the way around. He couldn't let this go on. He knew someone who owed him a favor. Maybe she could help, anything was better than this hell that the goliath was in.

It took him three months of sending out messages before he heard a response. There had been bandits in the area and he requested a specific person come and take care of the problem. She would arrive in four days, he would make sure that she was a bit late so she could see what Dok could do.

She had gotten told that she was needed to take down a bandit group and it had to be done in less than a week. That left her no time to plan, no time to figure out the best method of destruction. This sucked. She had been traveling for four days when she found the bandit camp. It should have been bustling, instead it was silent except for the buzzing of the flies and the call of raven as they ate the eyes of the dead. The smell of raw meat filled the air and the smell was horrid. She shifted silently so that she could not be seen, a handy ability that she had inherited from a great grand-mother who was a pixie. Surveying the ground she could tell that while the battle had been fierce it hadn't lasted long and it had been rather one sided. Like it had been fought by really only one person. One person against a dozen bandit, there was something wrong with that. Along with that came the realization that she would have had an almost impossible time taking them all down with out having to retreat at least twice.

She followed the tracks, which was so easy due to them being filled with blood. The trail led to a small town. That didn't make sense for several reasons, the first was that a small town like this was unlikely to have bred a warrior capable of committing the slaughter she had seen. The second was that the last time she had been through here this town was barely a dot on a map any where. It had been a tiny farming village and now it was a busy little town. What had happened here?

Still invisible she slowly walks through town. She sees an exchange between a stoner, a goliath and what looked to be the mayor, he had gotten fatter in the years since she had seen him last. What the hell, he was wearing a gold chain on his old monocle and had rings of gold and silver? This was very strange. Her contact was the blacksmith Henrich so she headed there.

"I was told that you were the one I needed to talk to." Her voice was soft as she spoke just behind him. He turned and tried to find her before giving up, turning back to his work and speaking himself.

"If you are Shade then yes. I specifically requested you because I need a favor. I know some one in trouble. I can't interfere or I will with out a home or business. I can't let it continue though." He paused and took a breath. "I asked for you because I know you. I once did you a favor and I am asking you to return it now."

"I don't know you. What favor could you have possibly done me? She sounded skeptical and curious.

"Many years ago I lived in a small elven village, this would have been almost 50 years ago. I helped a young woman escape with her daughter after it was discovered that the child had demonic blood. Turns out that the blood wasn't demonic, it was fey. I arranged for the child to be tested and they were accepted into another group. The child would have been have been about 55 or so, her name was Aeslynn." Aeslynn stood there shocked. She remembered the man, he had been much younger and slimmer but it was the same man. "Thank you for that, I will help if I can. What do you need me to do?"

"There is a man, a goliath, that has been in pain, drowning is sorrows in to much drink. I have a potion that will sober him up and keep him sober but I can't give it to him and I can't be seen encouraging him to do something more with his life. He forgets his weapons the moment he is it out of battle, but I can see he is a good man." He rummaged around as he talked until he held up a vial with a soft green liquid inside. She smiled knowing it is sober up potion. She plucks it out of his hand before turning to leave.

"I will do what is needed, but after this we are even. You can get a hold of me through this," she tosses him a small copper plate. "just use the stylus to write a short message and I will get it. You are a good man and I will help you when you need it, but this is the only freebie." with that she walked out unseen except for the closing of the door.

She walked down the street watching the people tracking the goliath from where he had stood with the mayor. She found him collapsed against the wall of the most ramshackle house she had seen yet in this town. He was still bloody from the battle and didn't even have his weapon. This was pathetic.

"What the Hell are you doing and why are you getting so drunk.?" She spoke as she walked up to him.

His head was tilted back, the small keg held to his lips like an over sized mug as he gulped down straight whiskey as if it were water and he were stuck in the blistering sands. he shuddered after a moment, his grey and red complexion giving him a somewhat sinister look while in the darkness of the gathering twilight. "Who...the hell are you...and why should "hic "I care" His eyes were blue and seemed as if they were stared into one could find themselves being swallowed up by them like the water they so mocked in color. Far from ugly he was quite handsome especially by Goliath standards to the point where anyone that knew of the people could guess his lineage. He slowly pushed to his feet and growled "get away from my house …human" He wavered on his feet so obviously drunk.

"You are so drunk you can't even tell your races apart. Elf, for your knowledge and my name is Aeslynn. You should care because unless you plan on drinking yourself to death next to your own house, you need to get up and drink this instead." She held out the vial of pale green liquid "Here take it. I think you will enjoy the effects a lot more then that ...whiskey. "Her nose curled in distaste.

He glared at the vial before finishing the whiskey and crushing the keg as stalked over to her, his impressive 7'10 powerfully muscled frame moves with a grace belied by his stature. He looked down at her "Huh" reaching forward and lightly pulls the hair away from her ear, stroking lightly. "So you are..." then his attention turns to the vial. "What is it...and why should I drink it?..."

"Because I have met Goliaths before and they are not drunkards, they drink but not to stupidity. That will just show you what you are doing to yourself. You have allowed yourself to be divested of your weapons and to bed down bloody. You are no better than an orc right now. I just hate to see a talent go to waste." She shifted a bit away from his hand and held the vial out. "Here take it"

His face suddenly curled in disgust "I am not worthy of help...I have been shamed...my honor is gone I fight for this here ...it is my only comfort now" he snarled and suddenly swung his fist, putting his hand through the wall before slowly slinking into his house, where there was more bottles and casks he began to sift about through them "What are my weapons...without my honor? what is my life without it?" He spats in disgust at the corner "Leave me to my trash where I belong"

She sighed in exasperation before speaking again and following him inside. "Oh please, this is not a damn pity party. The only reason you have no honor is because you refuse to stand up and be counted among the living, Failing to try is worse than no honor and if you have nothing to live for then go jump off a cliff. These people don't need you they use you. They don't do anything but make you less. Look," she points out the door at a passing woman, "she wears a dress of velvet and they pay you in drink? Does that make sense? Or that one there," the mayor " he has a gold chain for his monocle, and a has jewelry that would pay for a small caravan. These people are parasites and they are sucking you dry." Anger at his self pity and inability to see what is going on around him. "How long have you been here? How many times have you been told that such and such was 'harming' the village. I am willing to bet you made these people wealthy and all they have done is keep you drunk, you and they are pathetic now get up and drink this. Stop acting like a petulant child!"

He charged her at that moment, snarling as his muscles bulged, he seemed as if he was going to run her down, but he stopped just short of her. He stared down at her, his muscles flexed with rage and he seemed to be burning off the alcohol now "AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY HONOR LITTLE ELF? WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF WHAT I AM HERE?" his voice boomed shaking a stone loose from the wall of his own house, it struck him in the head and caused him to thrash at the wall breaking a fist sized hole into it. as he stood there panting.

"Back off little man, "As she stared up at him her left hand seemed to start glowing a deep purple, "You are so gone with drink that you forget yourself. You're right, you have no honor and you probably don't deserve my help but you are strong and obviously capable. You should be working to get your honor back instead of whining about it. You are a child. Your people were right to exile you, I assume you were, why else would you be drunk in a back ally town like this. You can't even control your action enough to not damage the world around you. ..You're right I should go. I can't force you to do what is needed. If you change your mind I am headed south." She lay the vial next to him and turned to walk away. From the back her hair, which had appeared to be rather short could be seen to be in a tight braid that lay almost down to her ankles, a deep red, almost matching his marks. Her black suede boots and britches framing a small tight ass, the dark green shirt completed the outfit.

He watched as she turned away and walked out of town. Her words had made sense to him and these days that was rare. He frowned as he turned back towards his house and looked down at the vial. He leaned down and grasped the thing. What should he do? If he drank it he would remember everything that he sought to forget but if he stayed here as he was he would be even less than he was when he was first exiled. The tiny glass vial lay so delicate in his hand, slowly he uncorked it and dumped the contents into his mouth. It exploded in his mouth, the taste of green grass and sunshine. Also the feeling like you were getting kicked in the gut by a team of horses. He wheezed as the feelings slammed into him, but slowly his head cleared.

With out the alcohol befuddling his mind her words rang even truer. She was the first to actually help him, to hell, help himself rather then let him wallow in his own misery. Standing there in his yard he flexed his muscles feeling the abuse he had put himself through. He had to collect his weapon and then he thought he would join the tiny elf along her journey. He walked towards the mayors house with the intent to grab his axe. The mayor was stunned to see him moving around with out being drunk or having to fight.

"What? What are you doing Drae'Dok? Are you out of whiskey? We can fix that." Quickly he turned to summon a maid to go get some more but Drae'Dok spoke before he even opened his mouth.

"No I am collecting my weapon and leaving. You will have to find a new 'Protector' It seems as though you have the money to pay them better than you have me. His voice almost a growl as he sees exactly what she had meant about the wealth the mayor was carrying.

"What? You can't! We need you." The mayor was sputtering as his face turned red. "We have kept you well. You have a house and food and all you can drink! That was the agreement. You can't leave."

Drae'Dok didn't even pause as he scooped up his still bloody weapon. "I am leaving, you can do nothing about it."

He strode out and towards the blacksmith. Once there he laid his weapon on the counter. "I need this cleaned and sharpened."

Henrich smiled to see the big man up and about. He took the axe and washed it immediately. Soon he had it sharpened and oiled and passed it back to the goliath that had reacted with a need to protect rather than join in on the carnage.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing I only wish I could do more for you. I see you have your pack, I am sorry to see you go but I am happy to see you sober. Remember what you've done becomes the judge of what you're going to do – especially in other people's minds. When you're traveling, you are what you are right there and then. People don't have your past to hold against you. No yesterdays on the road." With that he turned back to his work. He could hear the big man as he left. He only hoped that Drae'Dok found what he was looking for.

Drae'Dok left the town headed south and soon he was following her trail. It was less than an hour before he saw her trudging ahead. His long strides carried him forward and soon he was walking with her. "My name is Drae'Dok Giantsbane...I owe you a great debt..."

"You owe me nothing, I was contracted to find and remove those bandits. I want no debt between us." Her words quiet, she looks at him out of the corner of her eye. He was huge, much larger than most anyone else she had seen. Her knowledge of goliaths had been exhausted in the alley. "You can travel with me for a time, but you can't interfere with my work. There are things I have been paid to do, you received about the price of that kill with the potion. You need to figure out what you want to do."

He grinned "I Earn my honor back for myself...With the one that showed me my path...You claim no debt to be owed but even if you will not accept it will be given... it is only one I can return in time with blood sweat and companionship" he chuckled gently and smiled at her, following her down the path.

"As long as you don't screw up my jobs that is fine. I am mostly long range, if I have to get up close and personal I am in trouble. I can deal with 3 or 4 at a time if I am at a distance but once they are close I have to run." She closed her eyes and thought, how was she supposed to take out that many bandits? Had she been set up? She had been paid but was there more to it than just a simple miss calculation? Henrich would have sent the information about how many there were, but she had not been given that. Someone knew more than they were saying.

He grunted and nodded "I am a more then capable fighter...and should you come under attack I can heal some wounds" he had to shorten his stride by quite a bit to not out pace her as they chatted " as long as they do not posses a magic user I've been known to take m enemies in the double digits"

"Hmm that could be useful." As she considered his words she looked west at the setting sun. "Well if you are going to travel with me you will have to bath. I can not have body odor giving me away," she looked him up and down, "besides you have blood on you and that can draw sickness. There is a large stream, almost a river, about a mile more. I think we can stop there for you to bath and get something to eat although you should know all I have is trail rations and a few spices."

He frowned a bit as she mentioned his scent, and gave deep grunt as he nodded to her "Yes...I do need to bathe...I...cared for nothing in that alley" he shook his head before he raised it and began to softly sniff "There _is _a river this way" he took two steps and had out paced her but this caused him to stop. He looked back to her and chuckled a little "May...I do something?"

"It depends on what it is, I have to keep my hands free. As long as you don't attack me or prevent me from protecting myself I think you should be fine" She seemed very solitary almost as if she never spent a lot of time with others.

He grunted again and then suddenly his massive hands wrapped around her hips. He lifted her up and deposited her onto his shoulder before setting off at a jog for the river. He deposited her down before smiling a bit "I will hunt after this...I saw tracks in the forest of deer...We will eat well " he nodded to her before he started striping from his armor. As part of a nomadic people, he didn't really think much of nudity. So when it came to others he thought nothing of striping in front of her. Soon he was naked and had waded down into the water, his markings continued all over his body as if he were a piece of polished granite made living.

She stared for a moment as a bright blush crept up her cheeks and spread to her neck before she turned away to set up a camp a little up stream from where he was bathing. She had been traveling and working alone for so long she had forgotten what it was like to have a traveling companion. A male one at that. She had left home well before any permitted male female interactions and she had always been a loner, this was going to be interesting.

He came back completely nude and dripping wet. He stood near her fire to begin drying himself as he smiled to her "I look forward to having a traveling companion" Now that she saw him frontally nude, and what she could guess from his limp member was that he was certainly 'proportionate' if not a little more so, he quickly dried however and put back on the sparse clothing he wore, along with a pair of brass arm bands and the labret stud. He nodded to her and lifted his large hunting hammer "I will return with dinner...and fire wood...perhaps some berries" he beamed to her before setting off with surprising stealthy for his size.

She kept her eyes averted as much as she could while he was dressing. When he left she used some handy wood that would work to start a fire. She went back to the river to bathe herself. leaving her clothes and boots on the bank. Slowly she dunked under the water to wet her hair. She surfaced and started to lather up. soon she was scrubbing away humming a song. "Axes flash, broadsword swing, Shining amour's piercing ring. Horses run with polished shield, Fight Those Bastards till They Yield. Midnight mare and blood red roan, Fight to Keep this Land Your Own Sound the horn and call the cry, How Many of Them Can We Make Die!"

It wasn't long before he found a full grown buck and promptly felled it with a makeshift spear he'd made from a tree branch, he pulled the creature he'd slain over his shoulder holding it so that it'd bleed off into the ground and not onto him. Drae'Dok carried it back along with firewood under the other arm. When he got close though he saw as she bathed in the river. Suddenly transfixed by the sight of the lovely elf drenched in water and suds, scrubbing herself in an unconsciously erotic display.

She had let herself relax as she bathed, so far from anyone else she had forgotten for the moment that he had joined her on her journey. As she finished scrubbing she ducked under the water to rinse off, rising out of the river, water streaming down her body and face she rubbed her eyes so she could see. Grabbing the length of cotton fabric from beside her clothes she slowly dried off and put on a simple short shift and headed back to camp, never noticing that had Drae'Dok been watching

He swallowed hard and tried to fight off the erection that began to slowly build, He looked over into the eyes of the dead deer he held and felt it slowly recede, gulping a bit he frowned, muttering out "that will have to be something I keep checked. She does not strike me as the kind to enjoy that sort of attention" he frowned then entered the camp calling out "I am back!" He knelt at the far side of camp and began butchering the buck.

"Glad to see you're back. Though we will have to stay a day or two so we can smoke the meat. It will be nice to have some fresh meat though." She sat with one knee up, her arm almost resting there as she sharpened a nasty looking stiletto. Her shift barely covering to her knees showing a lot of leg and thigh, after a moment she shifted to sit cross legged realizing how much was showing. As much as she seemed experienced she had only been traveling for a few months and never _with_ any one. Now she was having to modify how she did things and it was uncomfortable, but she thought maybe having some one to talk to would be no bad thing. Her grandmother had always told her that having a partner was important, maybe she could learn to trust him...maybe

He handed her cuts of meat to do with as she needed as he scavenged lengths of bone and even the leathers, he quickly cleaned them and stored the leathers and bones. he swallowed a little as he looked to her shift then spoke "I...I've no tent though I will sleep out here" he chuckled softly.

"I don't use a tent unless the weather is bad, "she answered casually, taking quick peeks at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. He was very different from a male elf. His skin had those wonderful designs and he had many more and obvious muscles. "I have some extra blankets though should you need them." She pulled her pack around and pulled a stack of thick blankets out that should have filled it and then brought out a small copper mess kit. "I like to sleep in relative comfort that is why I have so many, until we can get you outfitted I can sleep on the bedroll and you can use these." She pointed to her bedroll that was already next to the fire. then set the blanket near him.

He just smiled to Aeslynn and gave a little nod His eyes were a gorgeous blue like a deep clean ocean, they almost seemed to glow. What was exposed of his body had the little hard bumps that followed the 'lines' of some of his muscles a common feature among his people that almost made him seem more stone like even though his skin was indeed just skin. He nodded again to her and gave a deep chuckle "I will do everything I can," He paused for a moment gathering his thoughts, "to return your kindness. Whatever you may need of me just ask" he smiles before nodding to her bedroll "I will take first watch if you'd like."

"Umm I guess that would work, I've never had someone with me for me to set a watch, I think this is going to work out better than I thought. I will sleep easier knowing you are here" She smiled softly as she returned to her sharpening. Switching to yet another blade that she pulled from her neatly stacked clothing.

He chuckled gently and watched her "Well I will be more then happy knowing I am helping to put your mind at ease" he lightly ran his hands over his muscles in thought for a moment before saying "Right then, I think I am going to go establish a perimeter" he lightly waved to her before he started walking off

Okay, food will be done in about 20 minutes." She called after him before setting aside her sharpening in order to slice the meat and then soak a few trail bars. They were compressed bars of fruits and veggies that she had learned to make as a child. Served with jerky they were fairly tasty as a quick and fireless meal and when soaked could be used to make a hearty stew. While it cooked she laid out his blankets for him in a v so that their heads were towards each other, then she sat and opened a book and started to read while it cooked.

A few minutes later she heard a branch break and thinking it was him returning she looked up to watch him for him, calling out "Food is ready if you are hungry." With that she pulled a bowl and a cup out thinking to use the cup to eat from and leave him the bowl. She smiled shyly wondering if he would like her elven food

There was a deep snarl as three gnolls burst out from where she had heard the noise and called to. They closed in quickly, not giving her a chance to cast as they grabbed at her and began to raid the camp.

"SHIT!" she twisted as they reached for her and slammed a heel into one that had a massive scar over one eye, but she was not all that combative and her kick is weak. She struggled for a moment twisting and turning until Scar slammed her head back against the ground. She screamed as one twisted her hair slipped a hand under her shift fondling her bare skin.

She could barely move as the other two held her down all the while laughing a high hyena laugh. Scar, obviously the leader, spoke "Hold her tight boys, it has been a long time since I fucked me an elf. Flip her over I want to see her face shoved into the dirt like the helpless whore that she is." Quickly they flip her over. Her strength not nearly enough to stop them though she tried. "Why you out here all alone little elf? You wanted to be a play thing for us didn't you? Fucking elf slut." They held her face down like that as the rather large gnoll gripped her ass painfully and began to lick her pussy to force her to get wet with his saliva. The sensation of licking her caused his cock to protrude from his sheath. Suddenly she heard a deep ~thump thump thump thump~ as what appeared to be basically a tree came flying through, roots and all, knocking the two that were holding her to the ground and even trapping one under the tree. The tree was followed by a loud bellow "KARUUL BANUER NADRUUKAAL!" with that he stopped just short and swung his axe cutting the gnoll who was about to enter her in two, he kicked the torso off into the distance as he leapt after the small tree he'd thrown at the others.

Standing up covered in blood and gore eyes bright suddenly a dark flash of purple light streamed from her hands to strike one of the gnolls that had been hit by the tree. The blast seemed to drill though it. "GODS BE DAMNED GNOLLS THIS WAS MY LAST CLEAN SHIFT!" she screamed as she aimed again but decided to let him take care of it. He was already standing over the gnoll and seemed to be gibbering at him. Adding the weight of his body to the tree when he didn't get an answer that he liked.

"What is it saying, are we near one of their tribes, grouping what ever the hell they are called?" She looks frighteningly intimidating even as small as she was as she bounced a ball of dark purple energy in her hand. She walked towards them, eyes flashing, never realizing that the bloody shift was sticking to her showing every line and curve, her small pert breasts limned perfectly.

He gave a deep growl as it finally pointed off to the south east, with that he dropped his axe on the gnolls' throat, severing its head from its shoulders. He looked over at Aeslynn, eying her body, shuddering a bit, deep blue eyes seeming to glow looking beautiful against his slate and garnet skin. "They hold an encampment to the south east. No women or pups, just a war band" his lip curls as he growled "Get on my back...do your casting from there. I'll protect you from them on the ground."

"Did he say how long they would be there? If I have time I want to at least rinse off and get dressed. If not I will simply strap my blades on." She looked at him expectantly waiting to see if he knew.

"They're on the move...this was a scouting party. Grab your blades we move now"

Soon she is strapped with blades on her thighs and another strapped to the small of her back, other than that she wore just her shift. she stares up at him before putting a foot on his knee and scrambling up to his shoulder. "Go"

He pulled her legs squarely on either side of his neck so she'd be stable. Placing a hand to his own forehead, muscles flex as he glows with the aura of magic for a few seconds before suddenly they set off at 50 miles an hour with just his running. At that pace they wouldn't be more then a minute before they'd see the torches of the camp. As they came into range of sight he slowed down to a normal pace

Sighting the camp she hooked her legs under his arms, her crotch pressed tight against his head. "I should be able to hold on while you fight if I fall don't worry they won't be able to see me." With that she vanished though he could still feel her.

He shuddered a little bit to the feel of the warmth of her little pussy on the back of his neck but he was more interested in the thought of battle, Muscles flexing as he crouched low, he began to track through the trees looking for the best advantage to get on the gnolls. Thinking for a moment he thought of a good idea. He moved to a tree about the size of the one he threw earlier, a powerful swing of his axe had it cut enough to fall over, he pushed it in one direction and headed for the other, the large crash distracted the whole camp as many of them came rushing over allowing them the chance to sneak around with that he burst from the bushes and began slaughtering them rushing to the nearest one he shouldered the creature into others before swinging a massive cleaving strike through them felling them all in one go.

As he struck powerful melee strikes she hit those at a distance preventing them from getting overwhelmed. As she sweat with effort the blood on her shift dripped down over his head becoming visible making him seem even more scary. She giggled as the slaughter continued her body hot with effort. "Gods I haven't had this much fun doing this ever." as he moved she shifted her weight to compensate, the two of them moving in nearly perfect synch.

He roared as he pulsed with magic once more "hold on!" suddenly he leaped a good 20 feet into the air to come down on one of them, crushing it to death as he spun and cleaved through a few more, very shortly they were all dead. He panted heavily as he stood there looking about mentally counting the multitudes they'd killed. his breathing slowly began to even out as he cleared his throat "We...are a fearsome team..."

"That was amazing! I have no clue how many there were but none got away. We made sure of that. We need to see what they had and then burn the bodies." She unhooked her feet from his arms and started to shimmy down, still invisible. As she came down he could feel the shift ride up and skin slide over sweaty skin. As her feet touched the ground she regained visibility and started to rifle through the bodies.

He swallowed a little at the feeling of her bare skin running down his back...and...was the back of his neck wet?...he slowly reached back only to have it come back red he blinks then notices her shift chuckling, he had forgotten about the blood. a little nod was given as he spoke "36 including the 3 at camp...that leaves...16 from you 20 from me...he smiled and helped her search the camp

An hour later she tallied up all they had found, finding it came out to 38 gold 9 silver and a handful of coppers along with a few usable swords some leathers and a single magic item, a Heward's Handy haver Sack "Here I already have one, but don't put anything sharp that is not sheathed in it. If the bag gets cut or pierced there will be a minor explosion, enough to kill us and most anything with in 30 or 40 yards." She smiled as she kneeled on one knee and sorted through it and then packed it all up in his bag excepting the blades. "We should head back so I can bathe again, this blood is sticky. Those blades are ok but not really worth carrying."

Drae'Dok nodded at the blades and hefted his giant forged axe at her "I prefer mine" he smiled and nodded yet again "I...shall join you I am not quite sure how, but I got blood all over my head" he chuckled a little and smiled to her offering his hand "Shall I carry you back or do you wish to walk?"

"I think it would be faster to ride, though don't feel you have to." She avoided looking up at him suddenly shy. The high of battle was quickly being replaced by the realization that she had taken real joy in combat.

He smiled and lifted her, easing her onto just one of his broad shoulders as he set off again. they'd get back to the camp in roughly a minute, His arm had wrapped around her thigh to keep her steady during the trip and once there he gently eased her down and started to remove his armor and clothing as well. His leathers hadn't really gotten much blood on them surprisingly, but his axe was drenched as he headed off towards the river, moving out to its middle where he was only submerged to his navel.

Trying to act like it is nothing she stripped her blades off and waded into the water, only then removing her shift, her back towards him. She submerged her self and scrubbed away the blood from her hair. Finally she came up for air. Slowly still with her back towards him she began to get the blood from her skin as well. "Umm, thank you for coming so quick, I guess I relaxed a bit too much, but if you hadn't been here I would have been worse than dead and then dead too, so thank you."

He looked over to her and smiled gently "It...was no trouble...seeing them even think to harm or touch you sent me into a rage" he chuckled it wasn't exactly uncommon he was a barbarian after all! "I am glad however, that I could save you" he suddenly leaned down with a heavy splash as he began to scrub himself clean in the river.

Soon she was finished with herself and she started to scrubs at her shift only to realize that it is completely ruined. She tried to think about what she could wear only to realize she had to either wear her leathers to sleep in or one of her shirts. Though she was slightly worried, she knew that she couldn't sleep in her leathers, it would be uncomfortable and she wouldn't get any real sleep. "I hope you won't think less of me but this was the only shift I had left and it is completely ruined, "She paused to get her breath, nervous for some reason "I need to go back to our camp to get a shirt. I won't be fully covered, I hope that won't bother you. "she spoke over her shoulder and her blush could clearly be seen.

He cleared his throat softly "Oh...um...here" he slowly stood and walked back to his pack that he had brought with him, his body dripping and nude, the moonlight and water making his skin seem even more stone like, he dug through the pack for a few moments before he walked back with a shirt in hand, it looked a bit to small to fit him "it...was what I had with me when I got to the town roughly 10 years ago. It will be very lose and probably more like a gown but it should work if you don't mind wearing my shirt" he chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck standing there completely nude the shirt held out at chest level for her to see, his cock seemed somewhat engorged but it hadn't rose up any.

Blushing brightly she comes out of the water and reaching for the shirt. her body slick with water "Ummm thank you"

His cock throbbed a little bit at the sight of her as he cleared his throat and nodded, handing to her. She slipped the shirt on, the linen cloth was knit in such a way that the cloth felt wonderful next to the skin, somehow breathing as the material often did not, it hung just perfectly on her shoulders and could slip one way or the other if she wasn't careful but it would cover her and it fell down to her knees easily as he smiled chuckling some "It looks cute on you" he chuckled a bit more and went about drying himself off and dressing back in his leathers.

"Umm okay thank you again" She walked back to camp and checked to see if the food had been ruined. It was fine and she proceeded to shake out the bed clothes getting rid of the dirt the gnolls had tracked in straightening everything up. "I am so tired are you still up to doing first watch?'

He nodded a bit and smiled to her "Yes, sleep well" he headed over to his pack and pulled out the skins he had prepared earlier along with some tools as he sets off to find a large tree to scale and began to sing, his voice deep and gentle though, she didn't understand the words she could tell from the tone that it was a very relaxing perhaps even a lullaby.

"She lay down on her bedroll and let the heat of the fire and the unfamiliar but soothing song relax her. Soon she was drifting off. the late summer heat left her with out needing to be covered and in sleep her true youth could be seen. Though she was an elf she had some distinctly human traits, her eyes were green and her hair a dark red, neither of which were found in grey elves normally and she couldn't have been that old no more than 17 or so if she had been human.

He watched her from his tree as he worked the leathers with his hands. his singing died down when she fell asleep not wishing to disturb her as he worked on something, something their fight had inspired. Skilled hands worked the leather stopping only to look up and check the surrounding area every now and then from his perch, eyes locking on her now and then causing him to bite his lip a bit...she was beautiful...more so then anyone he'd ever seen...better yet...she had saved him...there was no denying he wanted her...but there was also no way she felt the same for him.

Every once in a while she would toss and turn gripped by dreams but she would calm almost immediately like she had a vice grip on her thoughts. The soft noises she made were not likely from nightmares for the most part but once or twice it was obvious they were. As she sank deeper into sleep she stilled but the tossing had caused the shirt to ride up a bit showing a long length of thigh and for the shoulder to slide to the side

He moved to a closer tree and could not deny his watching her, slowly he gnawed his lip as he tried to fight off the draw of his erection while he watched her toss and turn, whimpering as she did though caused him to worry a little, which had helped him fight of the reaction to her. He finished his little leather project within a few hours and held what basically amounted to a harness complete with stirrups for her legs and a seat that would come off his shoulder blades.

She started to stir hours after she lay down slowly moving towards awareness. Finally she turned and sat up..."You should have woken me sooner. I would have spelled you." She calls softly to him the night warm and soft. Her voice husky from sleep. the shoulder of the shirt dipping precariously low

He chuckled softly "All is well...I wished to let you sleep...I know elves do not need much...and...its gave me time to create this" he chuckled again as he leapt down from his perch, he landed with a heavy thud, showing her the harness "It will make fighting much easier" he snickered a bit and flexes in it "it moves with me and you're less likely to get bounced off " he smiled to her happily.

"That is a great idea." She yawned widely " Actually normal elves do not sleep at all, they meditate but some how when I was born I born able to sleep not just meditate. When I use a huge ton of energy it is easier to sleep than meditate."

He smiled a bit and nodded before rubbing at his deep blue eyes 'Well sadly I do not have the gift of meditation" he snickered pointing towards the blankets "so...I believe I will get some sleep" he stretched and took off the harness and his axe before he easing down on the blankets. He took off the top to his armor leaving him in basically just a leather kilt and lay flat on his back, much larger then the blanket but not seeming to mind.

She smiled as he lay down before vanishing from sight. "Sleep and I will watch." Silently she called to her friend, the large crow circling the camp site watching for any intruders. Letting her concentration relax she studies the large man. Her fingers itched to touch him to see if his skin was as hard to the touch as it looked. She knew it wasn't having felt it when he had carried her but the desire was still there. She wanted to trace the patterns on his skin. She had never felt like this before. Males were there, but nothing special. Now though she was dealing with feelings and impulses that had never even crossed her mind. She let her mind wonder, for she knew that watch was fine. He was fascinating

He quickly fell asleep continuing to lay on his back, his arms held above his head though after about an hour and a half he began to dream as well and in his dream he did not have so much control over his reaction...he dreamt of pale skin and tiny girlish features rubbing bare against his muscular body, slowly his cock began to rise soon he had become fully erect, his kilt did little to keep him covered though eventually he rolled onto his side, hips lightly rolling as he grumbled in his dream, breathing slowly and evenly through his nose.

She stared unabashedly as he swelled. He was huge and almost unconsciously she moved forward. She felt almost desperate to touch him. She wondered what he was dreaming about that had caused him to react like that. The longer she stared the harder it was to ignore but as dawn slowly lit the horizon she managed to behave and send her crow to rest. She started in on the smoking of the deer but by the time it was time for him to wake up she had managed to prep very little having stared at him for so long.

He kept thrusting unconsciously like that at the air he'd shudder and grunt suddenly, the folds of his kilt having developed enough friction for him through the night, cum would jet out onto the floor, it did smell surprisingly sweet but soon his breathing returned to normal. and it wouldn't take long as she began to cook before he'd wake up. A deep yawn was given as he stretched and he looked to her and smiled "good watch?"

Blushing brightly she muttered "All quiet" she shoved a plate of fried eggs and a slice of deer. She felt nervous and unaccountably she wanted to make him smile again. She had been alone so long that now that she wasn't, she barely knew how to react. "Morning, coffee?" she offered a cup to him wondering if he minded that she had sweetened it almost to tooth aching degree. but she only had the one cup and she liked her coffee sweet.

He blinked lightly and took it from her, he leaned down to lightly sniff it before he took a slow sip. She heard a sudden deep happy rumble roll from his chest as he licked his lips "That is delicious...heh...How did you know I favored sweet things?" he smiled a bit "I used to get yelled at for eating too many berries by my mother when I was young" he chuckles a bit and sips more of it before noticing it was the one cup, he offered it back to her still beaming happily*

"I always drink it like that, have for a long time. I once was paid in chocolate, I had never had it before and it is so expensive that only the richest of people can afford it." She smiled shyly at him, "we have at least another day before we can move. The deer is going to take a while. You know I never asked your name, let me properly introduce myself. I am Aeslynn Greysfang."

He chuckled deeply and gave a little nod to her "I've never heard of either of those substances actually" he smiled and accepted the plate of food she handed him and began to quietly eat. He seemed very happy after waking up not seeming to have noticed the pool of semen he had spilt "Drae'Dok Exile Giantsbane." he looked to her and just gave a little nod "heh...one day and I feel already...that we will be great companions you and me...We'd never fought together yet operated like a seasoned fighter would with his favorite weapon"

'"That is true. I have never fought with any one the way we did. Of course there has never been anyone as large as you either. How does this harness thing work?" She seemed eager to see it and was actually smiling a rather relaxed smile.

He blinks a bit and laughs "oh yes!" he then gets up and pulls it on again then motions her over "here" he'd wrap his hands completely around her little waist, lifting her up he eases her down onto his shoulders again enjoying the sight of her still in his shirt. As he eased her down she found herself sitting on a padded raised cushion though still against the back of his neck and where her feet came down there were little stirrups where she could place her feet and even stand if she needed to.

She wiggles a bit to get comfortable adjusting her legs and finally settling down. The shirt riding up so that bare flesh pressed against his neck. "This is wonderful, secure and you say that you can move in this just fine? You do wonderful work.' She tried to cover her nervousness with banter, Butterflies swirled in her stomach and an ach deep inside as she is pressed against him. "Umm I should get down" she said, suddenly realizing that she there nothing between them.

He chuckles for a moment "hold on one moment I want to show you that I can move in it...hehe hold onto the lip of the seat" he would wait till she did obviously not noticing that her bare pussy was pressed up against the smooth skin of his neck, He bolted forward suddenly running straight towards a tree, he climbed it effortlessly and at speed, then he leapt down. landing heavily as he started running once more dipping this way and that through close trees, as he abruptly change direction his boots dug up little divots of dirt till they finally circled back around to the camp. He was panting a little as he smiled and nodded "all right hehe...sorry just wanted to show you"

All the movement had pressed her bare pussy against his neck even more, as he has climbed the tree she ducked so that her small breasts were pressed against his head as well. She was breathless as he ran and leaped and a giggle was ripped from her throat from the speed. "That was wonderful, that was amazing. I think I am going to enjoy this...partnership."

He chuckled deeply "I agree" He reached back and lifted her up and over his head getting a nice shot of her ass as the shirt fell back down into place. He shuddered a bit as his cock swelled a bit but once again didn't quite get to rise enough to move his kilt as he eased her down swallowing a little bit "and you cast just well from up there...hehe you don't need to be off in the distance when they cant reach you right in the middle of the fray...the only thing I can think of that would be a detriment is an easier target to archers...but...I can handle that.

"Actually they have to _know_ I am there, I have a natural talent for disappearing, watch." and with that she vanished. She walked around him and gently touched his back coming around to his front she touched his chest just to let him know where she was and then reappeared. '"See no one can see me unless they have some sort of magic" she grinned though they might suspect with the harness"

Aeslynn noticed from the front that it looked really like just a leather harness except the stirrups but they lay close to his body and would be hard to see especially with his axe whipping all around. He just grinned a bit when she touched him knowing she'd find he was very warm to the touch and he chuckled gently "hmm...its a shame though...if you fall off...there wouldn't be a way for me to tell where you are...except well...hold on...I have an idea" he shudders a bit as he suddenly fell forward, his shape changing as he goes until he was a large long haired dog. His fur slate with red markings, he had big adorably expressive blue eyes and was still probably large enough for her to ride as he playfully barks at her tail beginning to beat back and forth, he moves forward and began to slowly sniff all about her, going to the neck and hips and pits and hands just moving all about her.

She giggled at the feeling of a cold nose and soft fur. "Why are you sniffing me, so you can track me if I fall? That is a really good idea, although we could put a tether on me, like on my foot or arm or even around my waist. "She reached out to scratch him behind the ear not thinking about the fact that he was a man only moments before. She smelled of coffee and sugar and even arousal but also of innocence and blood. "So what do you think?"

He panted happily as she scratched at his ears, his eyes half closed and his tail began to swing back and forth loudly, he rumbles a bit wiggling as he kept sniffling even playfully licking at her neck, because he was hard before he and sort of still was, and should she some how end up crouched or looking beneath him she'd see the crimson red tip coming from his sheath as he wiggled.

"I am glad you like the idea, and as much as I like petting you, I need your hands to help with the meat." She smiled as she gave him one last scratch before softly adding "You do make a beautiful dog"

He pushed up to his hind legs shifting as he went back to normal, he rubbed his nose a little and grinned "I love your scent...its wonderful" he chuckled and slowly walked over to her "and...A tether might be bad...because if you get knocked off...I don't want you hanging like that...not to mention depending on the speeds we're moving it could break your leg that wouldn't be good. But..." he sniffed and grinned slowly "besides...I can track your smell"

She raised a single eyebrow at him "Why are you grinning like that?" genuine confusion on her face. "More coffee? I have a private supplier he always makes sure I get some so there is plenty" she sits back down and stares up at him. Noticing for the first time how very relaxed she is with him, it was a good thing she did getting him sober. She was a ranged combatant and he was close quarters it would make them a great team.

He smiled a bit "nothing...just your scent I like it" he shrugged a bit then waved off the coffee "heh...I feel sort of jittery already" he shakes his head a bit and helps her with the meet*

As they work she glances at him, her feelings confused and her mind in chaos. She felt they would work well together but if she couldn't control her reactions to him then it wouldn't work. Every time she got near him her stomach would flutter and she would lose concentration, it hadn't seemed to stop them earlier but it could be extremely hazardous if it happened during battle.

He handed her meat as it was becoming prepared he found himself looking forward to their brief fleeting touches the soft brush of her fingers along the back of his hand and the way her cheeks flushed when they could make that brief eye contact he found himself entertaining the thoughts of his dream, her small body clinging to him as she bounces up and down.

Finally all the prep was done and all they had to do is wait for it to finish smoking, leaving them hours with nothing in particular to do. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and finally she asked him what she wanted to know. "So why were you exiled if you don't mind me asking?" She hoped that knowing more about him would ease her confusion make her not feel so strange.

He winced a little bit as she asks such a touchy subject he softly rubbed at his neck "eh...I...my father am the chieftain...and…in my tribe...the eldest is the next in line...My younger brother...challenged my right...He won through...less then honorable means...he poisoned my food the night before...and then a dart which he hit me with in the combat...only well...it was not a poison...at least...not something our druids could recognize...and then...He made it seem as if I were the one...fighting dishonorably...he had paid a man...with my possessions to attack him with something during the match...he told them it was me who did it...I was exiled dishonorably...told that I am to never return to my home...striped of everything...Title...name...possessions...I wandered...until I found Stonebrook...they were under attack by some ruffians...I dispatched them with my hands...and...they truly had no gold at the time to pay...they gave me free lodgings for as long as I wish...until...well...I had become what you saw...something broken...unworthy..." he smiled at her though now "I've you to thank...for helping me to see...what I am...who I am...they did not help me there...They hindered me...you free my wings to the wind.

She blushed at so poetic a statement. "Really it was nothing, you just had to see for yourself what was happening, and I just gave you something that would do just that. I always have a vial or to anyway." She tried to make it sound like it was nothing. "You haven't lost your honor, if what you say is true, your brother has lost his." unthinking she reached up and gently caress his face. "You are a good man don't let another's lack of honor tarnish yours."

He blinked a bit and softly places his enormous hand over her tiny one staring at her "thank you...truly" he kind of lightly tugged her forward, enormous arms wrapped all the way around her in a close hug, since he was wearing no shirt she was pressed right against his warm smooth marble looking skin.

She stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his arms. She had never felt something so warm and safe, but the butterflies were in epic flight and her palms were damp with nervousness, what was happening to her. She wasn't afraid of anything but she sat her terrified not of him, for she didn't think he would harm her, but of her own feelings. "You're very welcome" her blush all the way down to her breasts

She could feel the deep heavy thud of his heart as he held her didn't seem to be letting go unless she moved to do so. He rumbled deep in his chest to just the feeling of her warm little body cradled to his chest he began to imagine her pawing at him as he slid his cock into her and a small shiver trilled its way up his spine

Cradled in his arms feeling his heart beat she didn't want to move but he knew she wasn't supposed to stay like this, was she? Trying to cover her nervousness she burst out with the first thing that crossed her mind. "Did you have someone special before you were exiled?" Then realizing what she had asked she kept her face down hoping he wouldn't see how very interested she was in the answer.

He turned gorgeous blue eyes down to her as he hummed for a moment "No...there...were women I had eh...well...mother called it training...so that I would be able to make my wife some day happy...but...No...I did not have someone special..." he smiled gently to her as he held her in that warm caressing embrace.

Oh," her voice small "I'm nothing like them, I am nearly 3ft shorter than you." her voice trailed off not knowing what to say. Her heart pounding at her own audacity at even saying that much. She wasn't a people person, in fact she was down right rude in most cases, but she wanted this man to like her

He chuckled gently "No...You are certainly not like them" he softly reached up his fingers lightly brushing across her cheek. You don't try to force me into things because you want something...yes you're a lot smaller but heh...I kind of like it" he grinned a bit, his labret piercing shining a bit in the sun while he holds her in his lap.

She seems almost lost as she turns her face to look up at him, then impulsively leans in and kisses him softly. Her eyes widened as she pulled back "I'm sorry ...I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that you don't need someone like me, I" she didn't not knowing what to say and tried to get up embarrassment plain on her face.

His arms tightened, forcing her back down as he leaned down, his lips pressed into her fully as he held her tight to him the soft cloth of his shirt on her tiny body smooth against his skin as her gentle little lips were to his.

A little breathless and unsure of herself she continued the kiss her small tongue darting out to lick her lips grazing his, her heart pounding. Her hands flat on his chest. The softest of sighs escape her.

He spread his mouth a bit larger, tongue softly flicking against her cute pouty little lips as his hands softly wrapped around her waist holding her completely as he gave a deep rumble into the kiss, she felt it in her hands as his eyes close happily*

Goosebumps ran over her skin at the feel of his rumble, scared of not knowing what to do she tried to follow his movements, her tongue flicking out and gently touched his lips, her mouth opened just a bit the taste of coffee and sugar on her lips. Her breath fast her heart pounding out of her chest, she held on not wanting to let go not wanting to stop.

He rumbled happily as he slowly lifted her letting her shift from a sideways seat in his lap to straddling him, his hands softly griped her thighs as he continued kissing her. Seeming to take over for her, leading her into the kiss as his hand slowly began to gather up the shirt.

New feeling and sensations her hands starting to move, feeling the warmth of his chest the strength in his arms nails gliding lightly over his skin and nipples. Soft sounds barely heard from her throat, she wasn't going to stop. Nothing that felt this wonderful could truly be bad. She barely noticed that he was gathering the shirt. His small breast tipped nearly in stone she ached for more.

*he pulled the shirt up then, up and over her body as he slowly began massaging her tight little ass in his hand causing her little pussy to be pushed and pulled as he keeps kissing her deeply and happily she can feel his erection rising and pressing up between her legs through his leather kilt.

Soft little mewls as she struggled with feelings she has never had. She wanted to be closer but they are already pressed against each other but still closer. Her hands fluttered as they tried to find some purchase on this mountain of a man. Her tongue almost danced with. His her hips slowly moving with out her control. He rolled his shoulders a bit and gives out a low growl that wasn't at all threatening but more so pleasurable as he undid the kilt and quickly pulled it off. She found his bare cock pressing directly against her little pussy lips and ass as he shudders and slowly brings his hands around to tease her cute little nipples giving a deep soft moan.

She jerked with surprise but didn't pull back she wanted this and though she wasn't quite sure what she was doing she is willing to learn. She shiverd with feeling as his rolled her nipples. Her hips moving of their on accord. Her mewls of pleasure louder now her eyes glazed and unfocused.

He shuddered heavily as her little pussy lips start to leave a trail of wetness against the top of his thick cock, he throbs heavily as he softly pulled from kissing her and leaned down taking her rock hard little nipple into his mouth, he started rubbing it against the flat of his teeth before griping her hips again.

She shivers as she feels his teeth. Her body lightly shaking in reaction. "Please..."her voice soft and desperate as she begged for more. Thrusting on his length feeling him hit her clit each time she moved, "please''

He rumbled softly to her "this is going to hurt" he softly began to bite and nip at her neck as he gripped his cock and lightly encouraged her to stand up on his thighs, with that he helped her start to lower herself till the thick head of his cock nestled in between her beautiful pink pussy lips. He groaned a little bit getting himself as wet as he could before he slowly started to press into her working himself in the best he could.

"I-I understand" Her voice husky with need as she slowly rocked each time taking just a tiny bit more. much longer than she should take and still she tried for more, but she stopped when he reached her hymen unsure of what to do and even a bit afraid

As she slipped past the rim of the head of his cock she' felt small little bumps, the growths that existed all over him persisted even here. He rumbled a bit and quickly pushed past her hymen, sinking in as deep as she could take him, he left her there pleasuring the other parts of her body with his mouth and hands to help calm the pain.

He rolled his hips in slow circles letting her grind that enormous head of his cock directly against her cervix he growled a bit and his hands gripped her tiny little ass, slowly rubbing at her puckered little asshole too, while kissing her deeply and biting her neck*

She was lost to sensation feeling everything so much, her hips moving her back arching and moans coming steady, she can't seem to get enough trying to move in every direction wanting every sensation..."pl... More" her words scrambled.

He lightly began pushing a thick finger into her tight little asshole curling a little as he began to slowly guide her up and down his enormous cock, mouth biting and claiming peaks of soft creamy elvish skin.

She rocked back a bit on his finger then forward again on his cock, her moans louder, her breath harsher, body tried to get closer to ride both but not able to keep up with either

He shudders when he gets his thick finger the rest of the way into her tight little ass as he started to bounce her on his cock, she rose a couple inches off before falling back down onto him causing his thick head to rub right into her cervix firmly as he curled his finger a bit rumbling low.

"Gods!" her voice a harsh exaltation as her body came down, as her pussy gripped his cock extremely tight and fluttering against him even her ass seeming to squeeze. Her mouth a wide O as she lets herself go with each thrust arching more her body almost shaking as she lost control

He leaned forward a bit to make his hip rolling smoother teasing her whole body at once as he ground up into her with his enormous cock, biting at her neck with a deep rolling growl he shuddered and moaned to her "f-fucking...hell...you're so impossibly tight

Almost a cry as her body tightens as she cums... a low rolling moan almost musical in nature. As she ground herself down. Even while her pussy turned into a vice grip..."yyyyesss ..." she tried to concentrate enough to respond..."elf...g-g-goliath...size diff" until she lost the train of thought

He winced and gave a happy growl when she started cuming, he pulled his finger quickly out of her tight little ass as he wrapped his hands around her hips and starts to bounce her faster and harder, sliding in and out of her unslowed or deterred by her clenching hot little cunt.

He panted heavily before flipping her over, he doesn't even bother pulling out, just turned her around on his cock so she was riding reverse cowgirl her feet resting on the ground between his legs and she used his legs to balance as he started thrusting his cock up into her tight cunt enjoying the view of her pert little ass being abused by his enormous goliath cock.

"Please, please I'm ...more" her voice rang out begging him for him to fuck her harder, and deeper

Her fingers gripped his thighs as she bounced each thrust forcing a moan from her lips

"YES...Gods. Yes" she screamed as she drenched his cock with cum making it easier to slide into. Her each stroke buried to the hilt, her body clinching and milking him for every drop her head thrown back as she cums once more.

Her body exhausted and her mind in turmoil. What had she done? What would he think of her. Her body still shuddering from the sensations. Slowly he let her down only to pull her close.

"Thank you Aeslynn, never have a received such a gift." His voice gruff. The setting sun washing them in gold. Her skin almost the texture of satin and his hand glided over her shoulder and down her belly. "You are beautiful"

She turned her head away to try and hide her tears. Her skin still wet with sweat but feeling so cherished by his words. "Thank you, I have never felt anything like that. I don't know what to say." Sensing her tears he gently moved her face to face him.

"No tears this night, we celebrated life together. Never be ashamed of that."

"I'm not I am …"she hesitated for a moment before finishing "happy. We should sleep, we have a watcher. His name is Delaney." When she finished she whistled for the raven. "He will watch and he can wake us up if anything approaches.

And so as the night descended they lay in each others arms. Two strangers that had never known they needed each other had found peace together.

AN: If you enjoyed this story please rate and review. If I get enough I might write another for this couple.


End file.
